


Magnetic Love

by MoniHitachiin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Delinquent Yazawa Nico, F/F, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Poor Nishikino Maki, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin
Summary: Nishikino Maki tiene la vida perfecta, no le hace falta nada y, sin embargo, siente un vacío en su interior. Luego de que su familia lo pierde todo, Maki se encuentra con más de un problema que lidiar, los cuales prefiere ignorar. Sin embargo, existe un problema que le molesta más de la cuenta.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tiene fácil 2 años desde que lo creé, espero les guste tanto cómo a mí me divirtió escribirlo. Espero las circunstancias y los sucesos que pasen sean de su agrado ;; 
> 
> PD: No le pongo nombres a los capítulos porque soy re mala para eso.  
> PD2: Si quieren escuchar Shape of my Heart de BSB, háganlo, basicamente escribí todo el fic escuchando nada más esa canción. 
> 
> Y bueno, ya, qué pena pero si no lo publicaba ahora no lo haría nunca ; _ ;

Era un día más caluroso de lo normal en la ciudad de Tokio. Como todos los días, caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela privada UTX y, como en un día cualquiera, muchas miradas se posaban en ella. Y no era para menos, era un imán para eso aunque la sola idea de ser el centro de atención le revolviera el estómago; pero se mentalizaba y guardaba la compostura, porque no tenía la culpa de tener un rostro hermoso, un cabello bien cuidado, una esbelta figura y, lo que llamaba la atención de muchos, dinero para despilfarrar en lo que ella quisiese. Y le molestaba que detalles tan triviales le hicieran el centro de atención, porque aun si tuviera talentos que le apasionaran, nadie le daría el crédito por ser ella y al darse cuenta de eso, renunció a todos y cada uno de sus sueños; si tenía que vivir una vida bajo el apellido Nishikino, no le quedaría otra más que hacerse a la idea de ser una sombra.

Suspiró en cuanto subió a la limosina que la esperaba en el portón de la escuela, otro día agotador rodeada de personas. Lo único que esperaba ese día era poder relajarse en el jacuzzi mientras escuchaba música clásica, ni con la llegada del experimento del grupo idol en la escuela podía alejar a sus más fervientes fans. Y es que ella era lo más parecido a una celebridad.

De nueva cuenta suspiró y cerró los ojos, en verdad que le apetecía que las penas se fueran por la coladera. Entonces sintió como el vehículo se detenía, el recorrido, de alguna manera, le había parecido más corto de lo habitual e instantáneamente abrió los ojos. La limosina solía dejarla frente a la casa, sin embargo, por alguna razón el vehículo no podía entrar por la puerta principal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no avanza? – preguntó al chofer de la limosina sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Nishikino-sama, creo que debería ver esto – señaló el chofer mientras miraba atónito hacia el frente.

Acercándose a la ventanilla del conductor, Maki pudo ver como las invaluables pertenencias de su familia eran subidas, poco a poco, a un camión de, lo que parecía ser, mudanzas. En medio de una conmoción interna, Maki bajó rápidamente de la limosina y salió corriendo directamente al lugar dónde pudo ver a su madre.

\- Madre, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó mientras caminaba por el camino lleno de muebles - ¿por qué están sacando nuestras cosas?

Desconcertada, su madre volteó a verla y, de la manera que pudo, musitó:

\- Nos están embargando, Maki.

\- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo.

\- Es cuando van a tu casa y…

\- Sí sé lo que es un embargo, pero no entiendo por qué nos están embargando… – mientras hablaba, notó como un juguetero pasaba enfrente de ella, a lo que reaccionó- oiga, eso es mío – dijo agarrando un oso de peluche que sobresalía en él.

\- A veces los negocios de los adultos simplemente salen mal…

\- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo, madre… - dijo mientras abrazaba el peluche contra su pecho.

La señora Nishikino suspiró y dijo en un susurro:

\- Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y agarres algunas cosas mientras todavía no se las llevan.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

\- Eres una niña, Maki, no lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara. Pero todo va a estar bien porque Mamá se encargará de ello…

\- No soy una niña, tengo quince años. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Dónde está papá…?

\- Él está ocupado tratando de arreglar este asunto. Ahora ve a tu alcoba y haz lo que te dije, en media hora tenemos que irnos de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu padre llegará y no tengo ganas de verlo en un buen tiempo – dijo irritada la señora Nishikino, en parte por el embargo, en parte por las preguntas de Maki.

\- ¿Se van a divorciar? – preguntó inocentemente mientras se iba.

Ante la pregunta, la señora Nishikino rió.

\- Maki, eso cuesta muchísimo dinero, dinero que ya no tenemos… - murmuró casi en un susurro -, te lo explicaré a su tiempo – sentenció mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión –se llevarán todo de tu clóset si no te apuras.

Incrédula a todo lo que sucedía, Maki simplemente caminaba como autómata en los pasillos de aquella mansión a la que todavía consideraba hogar. Suspiró, había extraños entrando y saliendo, cargando muebles, descolgando cuadros, fue entonces que un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente y salió corriendo hacia la sala de baile. En cuanto entró, vio como el lugar dónde estaba su amado piano se encontraba vacío y se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Desde que tenía memoria, ese piano había estado a su lado, aun cuando no lo tocara desde hacía años, solía recorrer sus dedos por sobre sus teclas, solía tocar sus cuerdas, solía sentirse segura ahí por el mero hecho de estar ahí. Y ahora ni el piano ni la seguridad estaban ahí.

No estaba molesta y tampoco estaba triste, podría decirse que sentía un vacío en su interior. En cuanto pudo, salió corriendo del salón de baile hacia su habitación y guardó algunas cosas en las maletas que solían acompañarla a sus viajes por Italia y Francia. En cuanto estuvo lista y aferrándose a ese peluche que había cogido, se acercó al portón de la mansión. Ahí estaba su madre, tratando de sonreír sin ganas mientras una persona extraña le ayudaba a subir sus maletas en un carro destartalado.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó su madre mientras se acercaba a ayudarla con las maletas.

\- Ya qué – murmuró Maki mientras le daba una de las maletas.

\- No hay otra forma, Maki…

\- ¿Y si vendían el hospital? ¿Y si vendían las casas de campo? ¿El jet privado?

\- Tu padre vendió las acciones del hospital, las casas de campo también fueron embargadas, el jet privado ni se diga…

\- ¿Fue tan grave?

\- Nos hemos quedado sin nada – suspiró.

\- ¿Estamos en la calle? – preguntó Maki mientras abrazaba su peluche con más ímpetu.

\- No si puedo evitarlo – dijo la señora que había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación.

Maki recordaba haberla visto en alguna fotografía pero nunca la había conocido en persona. De cabello largo grisáceo, ojos miel y aspecto jovial, la señora que se encontraba delante de ellas emanaba una seguridad increíble.

\- ¿Y usted es…? – preguntó Maki mientras la veía con curiosidad.

\- Oh, he sido amiga de tu madre por mucho tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

\- Una amiga de la preparatoria – añadió la madre de Maki.

\- Oh… - dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Iremos a casa de Minami en lo que nuestra situación se resuelve, Maki – dijo mientras agarraba sus hombros por detrás.

\- ¿Papá vendrá? – preguntó sin voltear a verla.

\- Por lo que me dijo por teléfono, llegó a un acuerdo con sus socios, acordaron que trabajaría a tiempo completo en el hospital, así que no podrá ir con nosotros.

\- Nishikino – interrumpió la otra señora -, ya está todo listo.

\- Sube al auto, Maki – dijo su madre mientras le abría la puerta trasera – contestaré todas tus dudas en el camino a casa.

“Camino a casa” esa frase se quedó en su mente un segundo, en realidad, estaban dejando su casa, no era posible que pudiera llamar al lugar dónde fuera que fueran “casa”, mucho menos “hogar”…pero, siendo honesta, esa mansión ni siquiera tenía el atributo de ser un hogar para ella. Habían pasado unas cuadras en silencio cuando finalmente Maki hablo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Tu seguirás en la escuela y yo seguiré trabajando a medio tiempo en el turno de enfermera, obviamente, ya no tendremos los ingresos que solíamos tener como dueños del hospital, pero logrará ayudar a solventar los gastos y ver si podemos recuperar las acciones.

Aturdida, la joven exclamó:

\- Repito ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

\- Minami nos ha ofrecido su casa – le dirigió una rápida mirada a su hija y la vio asentir mecánicamente.

\- No es muy grande el lugar pero cabemos las cuatro –interfirió la mujer sin despegar la vista del camino.

\- ¿Las cuatro? – preguntó la menor.

\- Nishikino, tú, mi hija y yo. Su nombre es Kotori –sonrió al decirlo-, es un año mayor que tú pero seguro te agradará.

¿Había dicho «Nishikino»? Si la amiga de su mamá no había utilizado su primer nombre, significaba que ella era la señora Minami pero también significaba que existía la suficiente confianza como para hablarse sin honoríficos y, entonces, una sensación extraña le abordó. En la escuela solían decirle «Nishikino-sama» pese a que lo odiaba; haciendo memoria, no recordaba a nadie que le hablara fuera del recinto. Y una pregunta muy razonable surgió:

\- ¿Y la escuela? – musitó algo ida - ¿cómo seguiré en UTX?.

\- Oh, dejarás de ir ahí, finiquité tu inscripción mientras estabas en clases, fueron muy amables en no cobrar este mes, tu padre siempre apoyó los comités que creaban.

\- No me refiero a eso –dijo apurada- ¿qué pasará con mis clases?

\- No te preocupes – dijo la señora Minami-, soy directora de la escuela Otonokizaka, debido a las circunstancias especiales de tu traslado se te puede aceptar a la brevedad, aunque estemos a mitad de curso.

\- Eso es…-musitó - ¿genial…? – se preguntó mientras volteaba a ver por la ventanilla.

Al arribar al lugar, Maki se dio cuenta que la señora Minami no había sido presuntuosa al decir que era un lugar pequeño. No se comparaba, para nada, con la mansión en la que solía vivir. Todo le estaba resultando extraño y una sensación de incomodidad la abordó. No le molestaba ser pobre, le molestaba ser nueva en ello. Pasaron por un largo y estrecho pasillo siguiendo a la señora Minami, quién, incluso, les ayudaba con algunas maletas que, todo este tiempo, estuvieron dentro del maletero del automóvil. La señora entró en una habitación y, en cuanto prendió la luz, les hizo una señal para que entraran. El cuarto que les había preparado era un espacio tan reducido que únicamente cabían en él: un futón matrimonial, un ropero pequeño, una mesita de noche y sus maletas.

\- Pensé que les gustaría dormir juntas pero si lo prefieren, Kotori está dispuesta a compartir cuarto con Maki-chan.

«-chan», primera vez en su vida que usaban ese honorífico y era extraño.

\- Muchas gracias, Minami-sama –contestó educadamente.

\- No te molestes tanto – dijo sorprendida-, «-san» está bien – le sonrió y prosiguió – el uniforme de la escuela está colgado dentro del ropero, espero no te moleste usarlo, era el que utilizó Kotori el año pasado.

\- No se preocupe – hizo una reverencia -, muchas gracias por todo.

\- La comida estará servida en media hora, Kotori vendrá a hablarles.

\- Muchas gracias, Minami – le sonrió la señora Nishikino.

\- Tu harías lo mismo por nosotras – le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Apenas quedaron solas, Maki suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Saldré a caminar un poco.

\- Es peligroso en un lugar que no conoces – dijo mientras acomodaba las maletas en una esquina.

\- Necesito un tiempo a solas… ¿puedo?

\- Solo no te vayas tan lejos - contestó resignada y en un suave murmullo añadió -, vuelve pronto…

Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la casa y caminó sin rumbo, nunca había andado por la ciudad a solas pero lo único que quería era desaparecer. Y así, sin saber a dónde, sus pies la llevaron a un pequeño parque; si estaba cerca o lejos de la casa, ella no lo sabía; si era peligroso o seguro, tampoco tenía mucha idea; mucho menos podría decir si había caminado en línea recta o en círculos; de lo único que estaba segura era de que sus pies dolían y, lo más seguro, era que sus zapatos le sacarían ampollas. Buscó con la mirada un lugar dónde sentarse, la única banca con sombra estaba ocupada por una niña que leía una libreta. Pensando que podría sentarse en el extremo desocupado, se aproximó y se sentó con mucha cautela para no incomodar a la pequeña. Apenas pasaron unos segundos, escuchó:

\- Oi, oujo-sama ¿quién te dio permiso de sentarte en mi banca?

Volteó rápidamente de un lado a otro, un tanto asustada. Pero la única persona que estaba ahí, era esa niña y, por alguna razón, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? Te pregunté que quién te dio permiso de sentarte en mi banca, oujo-sama.

Tardó en asociar que esas palabras amenazantes salían de esa…niña. Le pareció muy curioso como un tono de voz pudiera decirle que no era una niña y que, en efecto, la había molestado al grado de sonar irritada.

\- Oh – dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba-, lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado, solo quería sentarme un momento y descansar - empezó a caminar rumbo a otra banco.

\- Oi, no te corrí de mi banca, solo preguntaba, te doy permiso de sentarte si quieres, oujo-sama.

Apenada por su comportamiento, volvió a su asiento y murmuró para sí:

\- ¿Por qué «oujo-sama»?

Colocando sobre su nariz los lentes oscuros que hasta hace un instante tenía sobre la cabeza y sin dejar de ver la libreta, ella señaló.

\- En primer lugar – enumeró con su dedo índice-, tu uniforme es de una escuela que nadie de por aquí puede pagar; en segunda – levantó su dedo medio-, tus zapatos están pulcros y se ven lujosos; en tercera – levantó su dedo anular – tu maquillaje parece costoso, no se te ha corrido y eso que hace un calor infernal –se echó aire con la libreta-; en cuarto, tu manicura no la hacen en un salón de belleza de por aquí; en quinto, tienes un aire de princesa que detesto – dijo tan rápidamente que pareciera que estaba leyendo una línea escrita de la misma libreta.

\- E-espera – dijo consternada-, ¿cómo puedes decir eso tan segura?

\- Porque he visto a muchas como tú – dijo sin dejar de ver sus apuntes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de algo solamente con ver a alguien? – dijo molesta mientras le dirigía la mirada.

Irritada tal vez por la terquedad de la recién llegada, la joven volteó a verla, se quitó los lentes de sol y entornando sus ojos rojos en ella mientras mordía suavemente la patilla de los lentes, exclamó:

\- ¿Por qué habría de importarme algo más? La gente hoy en día es superficial, ¿por qué no podría serlo yo? Y ni siquiera te estoy denigrando «oujo-sama», en realidad estoy hablando cosas buenas de ti, ¿por qué estás tan molesta por algo tan banal como lo que opine una extraña como yo? – dicho eso, le sonrió sarcásticamente y volteó a sus apuntes.

Molesta por la reacción (y por la verdad de sus palabras), Maki se fue sin hacer el menor ruido del parque, lo que menos quería era provocar a una desconocida. Lo que menos quería era que aún siendo pobre, a la vista de todos, no lo pareciera. Apenas llegó a casa, luego de dar muchas vueltas y sin saber dónde estaba, se tiró en el futon del cuarto dónde dormirían ella y su madre. Para ser su primera vez en uno que no fuera de su casa, era una sensación deliciosa. Recostada en el colchón se quitó las pantuflas que muy amablemente, la señora Minami le había dado para andar por la casa. Le ardían los pies y recordó el encuentro con esa joven; vaya record, en una tarde quedaba en la ruina y una extraña le decía oujo-sama; eso sin contar que, al parecer, su madre había dejado a su padre por su cuenta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Quería pellizcarse para comprobar que no estuviese dormida en aquel parque, pero desistió, sabía muy bien que eso no era un sueño, era una realidad, la realidad que todos en la escuela UTX desearon una vez, la realidad de Maki Nishikino, una realidad que ella nunca quiso.


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Maki, despierta – entre sueños escuchaba a su madre hablándole -, Maki, se te hará tarde y tendrás que ir caminando a la escuela. 

Con esa leve mentira piadosa, la señora Nishikino logró que su hija se levantara súbitamente. Su escuela quedaba… ¿dónde?, sabía que UTX quedaba a media hora de su mansión pero, en realidad, no sabía ni en qué lugar se encontraba ubicada la casa Minami. Bufó y miró con mala gana a su madre. 

\- Ya levántate y date prisa, Maki –la zarandeó y le quitó la sábana de encima-, tienes que quitarte ese uniforme, darte un baño, arreglarte, desayunar y salir con Minami y su hija rumbo a la escuela. 

\- ¿Y tú? 

\- Yo me quedaré arreglando la casa y luego saldré rumbo al trabajo.

\- En serio, estás tomando esto demasiado bien – dijo incorporándose en la cama – oye… ¿dónde quedaba el baño? – musitó de mala gana.

Cuando su mamá le recordó que el baño estaba en el patio, Maki casi se fue de espalda, habría jurado que eso había sido una pesadilla; cuando sintió las frías gotas caer en su cuerpo porque el calentador se apagó repentinamente, dio un brinco; cuando se vio en el espejo de la sala con el uniforme usado, sintió algo que no pudo describir; cuando su mamá le cepilló el cabello sintió como si retrocediera a su infancia y cuando olió el arroz, proveniente de la cocina, se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Era el inicio de un día en el que, sin duda, estaba experimentando cosas totalmente nuevas y, guiada por su olfato, caminó hacia dónde estaba el comedor a conocer cosas nuevas.

Al dar un paso en el lugar, notó que en la mesa se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños comiendo el desayuno y, como si sintiera su mirada, ella levantó la vista, sonriendo mientras masticaba rápidamente y hacía un ademán invitándola a sentarse con ella. 

\- Tú debes ser Nishikino-san –dijo en cuánto terminó de pasar la comida-, un gusto. Ayer no pude conocerte porque te quedaste dormida, es un placer que vivan con nosotras – sonrió. 

\- Mu-muchas gracias, Minami-san – tartamudeó al sentarse en un asiento vacío con el plato servido. Le costaba creer que una familia fuera lo suficientemente amable con ellas pese a lo que había pasado. 

\- Será mejor que nos apresuremos en comer, salimos en quince minutos y todavía debemos lavarnos los dientes. 

\- Sí…es cierto –murmuró mientras tomaba los palillos entre sus delgados dedos.

\- Oh –dijo pensativa, mientras bajaba la voz y movía una mano para que se acercase a ella-, no quiero asustarte pero trata de no tener problemas en la escuela y… -añadió en una voz todavía más baja- si llegas a encontrarte con Nico Yazawa no le lleves la contraria, trata de no meterte en sus asuntos, es más, si no sabes quién es, mejor –dicho eso, volvió a su plato de arroz. 

De alguna forma, no le dio tanta importancia, lo que menos quería era conocer gente.

Otonokizaka era una preparatoria lo suficientemente amplia para albergar a los muchos alumnos que asistían pero, a comparación con su colegio anterior, era una prisión diminuta. Cada primer día de clases, Maki se ponía nerviosa, pero en esta ocasión lo estaba al doble, era la única que entraría a clases, no habría una ceremonia para pasar desapercibida y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ahí se encontraba ella, delante de un grupo entero con su nombre en la pizarra. 

\- Clase, hoy ingresa una nueva alumna a nuestra clase, su nombre es Maki Nishikino, háganla sentir como en casa – dijo la maestra de planta y, dirigiéndose únicamente a Maki, señaló – ya hemos hecho el cambio de sillas, los únicos disponibles se encuentran al final de cada fila, elige el que más te guste. 

Agradecida de sentarse por su cuenta, caminó hasta el asiento vacío de la ventana tratando de no darle importancia a las miradas curiosas. Honestamente, no soportaba los salones de clase, le parecían asfixiantes.

Las clases pasaron como si de agua se tratase y aunque nadie le explicó a Maki el tipo de horario que tenían, asumió que era el receso cuando todos salieron, revisó en su muñequera el reloj de pulsera, eran las diez. Esperó a que todo el grupo estuviera fuera, sacó su caja del desayuno y deambuló hasta el final de unas escaleras cercanas a lo que parecía el tejado, dónde se sentó. Comer sola no era algo nuevo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Suspiró, abrió su desayuno y estaba a punto de darle la primera probada, cuando escuchó:

\- Oi, ¿quién te dio permiso de sentarte en mi escalera?

\- B-bueno, buscaba un lugar dónde tomar el desayuno y…no pensé que estuviera ocupado – dijo rápidamente sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a un lado.

\- Un segundo, ya hemos tenido esta conversación – dijo la otra voz – y sinceramente no creí volverte a ver en esta vida, menos en esta escuela, ayer traías un uniforme de una escuela carísima –dijo con sorpresa. 

Incrédula por sus palabras, volteó a verla. 

\- Oh… -susurró al observarla- eres la niña de ayer – dijo algo molesta.

\- ¿Niña? ¿A quién le llamas niña? –se exaltó la otra - ¿ves esto? – señaló el moño de su uniforme – ¡es verde porque soy de tercer año!

\- ¡Así que por eso tienen colores diferentes! – dijo señalando paulatinamente ambos moños.

\- Ajá, el tuyo es azul porque eres una niña, el mío es verde porque soy una adulta.

\- Ya veo… - dijo algo enfadada al darse cuenta que era menor que ella.

\- Te impresionas por cualquier cosa, pareces nueva…

\- En realidad –dijo mirándola-, lo soy.

\- Eso explica porque te estás saltando las clases – dijo peinándose el cabello.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó en un grito ahogado mientras la miraba incrédula. 

\- Sí, o sea, el receso empieza a las once de la mañana –pronunció mientras se amarraba el cabello-, son las diez veinte, seguro tenías clase en otro sitio, tus compañeros salieron y pensaste que era el receso.

\- N-no es posible – se sonrojó apenada. 

\- Sí, es muy posible, ¿acaso ves a más personas en los pasillos? – dijo tranquilamente al atarse lazos rosas. 

Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía razón. El lugar estaba demasiado calmado para ser el receso.

\- Estoy en un gran lío –se agarró la cabeza con las manos- y es mi primer día.

\- Ups, no era mi intención arruinar tu desayuno. 

\- Igual no tenía tanta hambre…- se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo unos segundos- un momento – reaccionó -, ¿tú qué haces aquí? 

\- ¿No es obvio? Saltándome las clases

\- ¿Y no te dicen nada? – preguntó mientras cuidadosamente cerraba la caja del desayuno. 

\- Ya me han regañado tantas veces que prefirieron dejar de insistir - dijo sin prestarle importancia. 

\- ¿Y no te han expulsado? - inquirió consternada mientras la veía extrañada. 

\- ¿A ti te gusta preguntar lo obvio? Si sigo aquí, es obvio que no - expresó molesta. 

\- En fin… - murmuró Maki mientras se levantaba - fue un gusto volver a encontrarte…creo.

\- ¿Qué harás? - preguntó curiosa mientras la observaba fijamente. 

\- Iré a disculparme - suspiró.

\- No tiene caso - contestó de inmediato-, falta media hora para que las clases terminen. 

\- No puedo saltarme una clase - sentenció.

\- Ya te la saltaste - contestó al instante. 

\- No importa - dijo abrumada. 

\- ¿Sabes? - susurró la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior -, no puedo dejar a una nueva sola por el campus, préstame tu refractario - dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la chica.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo apretando la caja contra su pecho.

\- Si te ven con ella pensarán que te saltaste clases adrede - movió la mano sutilmente, pidiendo de nueva cuenta que le diera el refractario. 

\- Oh…- vaciló un poco, si bien era cierto que no la conocía muy bien, lo que había dicho tenía sentido - claro - musitó al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la caja del desayuno.

\- Tonta –susurró mientras hacia una sonrisita y guardaba la caja en su mochila. 

\- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo…- la miró preocupada.

\- Nada~ -dijo tarareando mientras se paraba en su lugar – ven, sígueme. 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? 

\- ¿Por qué eres tan preguntona? ¿acaso no confías en mí?

\- No es eso…-tartamudeó al decirlo mientras veía hacía otro lado.

\- Bien, entonces, sígueme – tomó su mano con audacia y la guió por el pasillo.

Maki no tenía idea a dónde iban pero tampoco era como si supiera a dónde ir. Y, mientras caminaba detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de varias cosas que no se había percatado a simple vista; ella emanaba una seguridad increíble que, en conjunto a su personalidad agresiva, contradecía totalmente a esa apariencia infantil y delicada que sugería. Y cayó en cuenta de algo todavía más interesante, nadie más que ella se peinaba en dos coletas, ¿acaso le gustaba pretender tener un aura de inocencia ante los demás? Y como si no bastara, dos lazos rosas las adornaban. En serio le costaba creer que fuera mayor porque, la viera por dónde la viera, con ese peinado, con esa estatura, con esa actitud y esa forma de hablar, parecía todo menos una joven adulta.

Y paró en seco, le habían soltado la mano. Al observar a la otra chica, pudo darse cuenta que había colocado su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

\- Vamos a entrar –susurró-, pon cara de dolor. 

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró incrédula mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados.

\- Esta es la enfermería – susurró nuevamente-, finge que te duele algo.

\- Oh… - la miró extrañada-, ok. 

Al escuchar lo último, la joven abrió la puerta de un portazo y dijo con enfado: 

\- Oi, Sensei, encontré esta niña en el pasillo retorciéndose por un cólico, no sé en cuál clase está pero rogaba por su vida y pensé que no estaba mal hacer una buena obra una vez al año. 

\- Oh…- dijo la enfermera levantando la vista de los documentos que leía, con sorpresa- eso es muy raro en ti, Yazawa-san ¿te sientes bien? ¿no quieres que te tome la temperatura? –sonrió traviesa- ara, ara, pero ¿quién es esta señorita? 

\- No tengo idea –mintió volviendo su cara hacia el lado contrario de dónde Maki estaba. 

\- Maki Nishikino…-susurró mientras actuaba lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo mientras volvía a revisar los documentos– que mala suerte, es tu primer día, ¿cierto? – preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y preparaba una cama.  
Maki asintió con la cabeza mientras se recargaba en el hombro de la chica. 

\- Lo peor son los cólicos sin avisar – dijo mientras la acomodaba -, peor aún cuando tienes la regla y hay clase de deportes. Pasa y acuéstate, linda, te daré unas pastillas y te haré un justificante para la clase.

\- Mi misión está cumplida – dijo la otra joven mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Apenas llevaba un pie afuera cuando escuchó a la enfermera nombrarla. 

\- Yazawa-san, espera.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo sin voltear.

\- ¿Te importaría quedarte con ella mientras voy a sacar el justificante a la sala de profesores? 

\- ¿Pero no debe descansar? 

\- Por favor, si le llegara a ocurrir algo mientras no estoy, no me sentiría nada bien.

\- Ah – miró hacia el cielo-, está bien –y giró sobre sus propias puntas con una cara de pocos amigos.

En cuanto la enfermera salió del lugar. La joven se acercó a la cama donde yacía Maki.

\- Buen trabajo, yo también te hubiera creído –la felicitó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. 

\- Gracias… -trató de desviar la mirada- ¿cuál era tu nombre?

\- Nico Yazawa – dijo sin inmutarse y hurgando en su mochila. 

\- Gracias, Yazawa-san - susurró.

\- De nada, Maki-chan, ¡apuesto que tu desayuno sabrá delicioso! - dijo sacándolo un poco de la mochila.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó con sorpresa sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Eh? Todo en esta vida tiene una paga, ¿en serio creías que lo hacía por ser buena persona?

\- Sí…- susurró mientras se tapaba la mitad de la cara con la sábana.

\- ¿Una buena persona? ¿yo? – rió-, en verdad que eres ingenua. En fin, me tengo que ir a robar otras comidas a los salones de primero, si pregunta la enfermera, le dices que un maestro me habló.

\- ¿Por qué robas desayunos? – preguntó mientras Yazawa se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo en seco y sin voltear a verla, simplemente contestó: Es divertido. Y automáticamente se apresuró a salir del lugar, evitando darle pauta para que preguntara algo más.

Al escuchar el taconeo de Yazawa perderse a lo lejos, el cuerpo de Maki se desplomó en la cama. Había mentido, había perdido su desayuno y había perdido su tiempo. Fue entonces que recordó las palabras que Minami le había dicho en la mañana. No debió haber confiado en esa extraña tan fácilmente, porque así de fácil le habían robado la confianza. Estiró una mano hacia el techo y tapó un tanto la luz que le llegaba al rostro.

«Divertido, ¿eh?», pensó mientras movía sus dedos. 

Por una extraña razón aún podía sentir la mano de Yazawa-san aferrándose a la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufrí mucho al escribir sobre el bento. No quería usar "bento" pero tampoco quería usar "tupper" hahaha así que usé "caja del desayuno" y "refractario"...
> 
> Ahora hablemos de cuánto sufrí escribiendo "almuerzo" y cambiándolo por "desayuno" porque no son las mismas cosas ahhhhhhh /dies.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer~

Cuando llegó a casa sin la caja del desayuno supo que su vida ya no era cómo antes. Normalmente quién recibía su refractario no era otra persona más que la chef encargada de la cocina y nunca se atrevería a decirle algo si lo hubiera llegado a perder. Sin embargo, ya no eran las mismas circunstancias y Maki fue regañada por primera vez en su vida.   
«No te voy a mandar desayuno si no me traes ese refractario de vuelta, así que come bien antes de irte» fueron las palabras que le dijo su madre cuando le contó que lo había perdido en la escuela. De haber sabido que así se iba a portar, quizá lo hubiera cuidado más. Sin embargo, al menos tenía una ventaja porque ese refractario no estaba perdido, lo tenía Yazawa. 

Era la hora de la salida y el estómago le gruñía con fuerza. Deambulaba por los pasillos de tercer año buscándola, pero era inútil, de alguna forma parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, ya llevaba una semana buscándola. Decepcionada, comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso, fue en ese momento que escuchó claramente: 

\- ¿Por qué tengo que llevarle la tarea a Yazawa? 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pies se plantaron en las escaleras mientras giraba sobre su cintura y veía a dos chicas discutiendo en el segundo piso; una de ellas era rubia y de aspecto extranjero, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello morado agarrado en dos coletas. 

\- Porque eres la representante de la clase, Elicchi – le contestó sonriendo su amiga.

\- Pero tengo que desviarme mucho de mi camino – se quejó la otra mientras agitaba una libreta que llevaba en la mano – y no es que me agrade mucho visitarla –añadió de mala gana. 

Era su oportunidad, sin duda lo era y, sin esperar un segundo más, Maki giró por completo, diciendo en voz alta:

\- Si es para Nico Yazawa, yo puedo llevarle la tarea. 

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó del lugar que fue rápidamente interrumpido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Una de primero queriendo llevarle la tarea a Nicocchi? – preguntó con curiosidad la chica de cabello morado mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. 

\- ¿Es una broma? Nadie en su sano juicio quiere acercarse a ella – aseguró la rubia.

\- Pero escuché que no querías llevarla – dijo desesperada.

\- En efecto, no quiero – dijo bajando las escaleras emanando un aura atemorizante-, pero es mi deber como representante de la clase. Tengo que asegurarme de entregarle la tarea, aunque esté segura de que no la hará. Tengo que decirle que le eche ganas a la escuela, aunque sé que no lo hará –dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Tengo que fingir que me agrada, aunque sabe que no es cierto –prosiguió mientras bajaba las escaleras-. Todo porque es mi deber.

\- Espera – dijo Maki dando la vuelta rápidamente- y-yo, yo no conozco mucho a Yazawa-san y puedo equivocarme, pero me parece una persona interesante – dijo sin pensar -, yo no pensaría que visitarla es una carga. 

\- Sí que eres insistente –dijo fastidiada-, la tarea la llevaré yo, encárgate de tus propios asuntos. Y –añadió-, en efecto, por lo que veo no conoces mucho a Yazawa-san.

\- Elicchi – murmuró la chica de cabello morado que había estado en silencio en el descanso de las escaleras -, las cartas me han dicho que deberías…

\- No le haré caso a tus cartas –dijo de mala gana, pasando de largo y bajando por las escaleras que la dirigían a la planta baja.

La chica de cabello morado sonrió y, del mazo que sostenía en sus manos, tomó la primera carta con los ojos cerrados.

\- Entonces hazme caso a mí. 

La rubia paró en seco y volteó a verla. 

\- ¿Por qué intercedes por una extraña, Nozomi? 

\- Hehe –dijo con gracia –, quién sabe. Pero estoy segura de que estará más contenta que tú por ir a visitarla. Quiero decir – abrió los ojos y, posando la carta sobre sus labios, volteó a ver a Eli -, la he visto deambular por los pasillos de tercero toda la semana como si buscara algo, ¿nunca te diste cuenta? – preguntó curiosa- naturalmente resalta en los pasillos de tercero porque viste un moño azul. Curiosamente, Nicocchi faltó a clases todos estos días. ¿Te imaginas que necesita verla con urgencia? Escucharte hablar de ella quizá fue la única oportunidad que pensó tener para verla lo más rápido posible y creo que tiene más interés que el que tú podrías tener por Nicocchi en toda la vida.

\- Lo dices de una forma muy romántica – murmuró Eli mientras daba la media vuelta en su lugar y, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, preguntó - oye, ¿qué tipo de interés tienes en Yazawa? – se rascó la cabeza un poco apenada -, ¿acaso es romántico?

\- ¿Eh? ¿romántico? – se sorprendió Maki abriendo los ojos como plato – no, para nada – dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro negando-, robó mi desayuno hace unos días y para que mi madre me vuelva a enviar de comer necesito el refractario de vuelta… -lo dijo tan rápido que no creyó que le entendieran.

\- Oh, es eso – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Mientras que una lo decía con alivio, la otra lo hacía con desilusión. 

\- Sí, es eso – contestó la joven alternando sus miradas. 

\- Aun así, no puedo… -murmuró apenada. 

\- Por favor… - suplicó.

\- Vamos, Elicchi… 

Eli bufó y sacó su celular rápidamente. 

\- Te pasaré mi número y tendrás que llamarme para que Yazawa me diga que le has entregado la tarea, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto, Senpai – dijo Maki bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. 

\- Por cierto, ¿tu nombre es? 

\- Nishikino, Maki Nishikino – dijo mientras anotaba rápidamente el número que Eli le daba y guardaba, con la otra mano, la libreta en su maleta. Afortunadamente todavía tenía un celular luego de todo lo que había pasado. 

\- Oh, cierto –susurró Nozomi-, aquí tienes un croquis para ir a casa de Yazawa, algo me dice que la dirección no sería suficiente para ti. 

\- Muchas gracias, senpai – dijo tomando el papel mientras salía corriendo. 

El retumbar de sus zapatos se perdió en la distancia y, en cuanto quedaron solas, Eli preguntó extrañada. 

\- ¿Siempre has cargado un croquis del camino a casa de Yazawa?

\- No, Elicchi – murmuró -, pero estaba segura que un día ella lo iba a necesitar. 

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan segura? – preguntó con curiosad.

\- Quién sabe, Elicchi, pero cada que la veía buscando a Yazawa salía la misma carta –sonrió mientras se la enseñaba -. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Nunca entenderé tu gusto por esas cosas – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta baja.

\- Está bien – dijo con tristeza mientras veía hacia otro lado y ocultaba sus cartas en la mochila -, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Luego de andar unos minutos, guiándose con el croquis que le entregaron y las instrucciones en él, Maki llegó a un complejo de departamentos bastante modesto a simple vista, pero al ver su interior se dio cuenta que era peor que eso. El anuncio de «Elevador fuera de servicio» le hizo tomar las escaleras en mal estado que fue subiendo poco a poco, pues estaban demasiado empinadas. Entonces comprendió porque senpai se fastidiaba en ir a ver a Yazawa. 

Al llegar al cuarto piso buscó frenéticamente el departamento dónde vivía Yazawa. «El último departamento, al final del cuarto piso piso, caminando hacia el lado derecho», esas eran las instrucciones que senpai dejó en la nota. Al encontrarlo, colocó su mano sobre la madera sin lijar que conformaba la puerta. Ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía qué hacer. Tocar la puerta sería lo ideal, pero… ¿en verdad era lo mejor? 

\- Oi, ¿quién eres y qué haces en mi puerta?

Apenada, volteó a verla. Delante de ella estaba Yazawa con algunas compras en sus manos. 

\- ¿Eh? – dijo sorprendida mientras se encaminaba a la puerta -, ¿Oujo-sama? ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de su majestad? ¿Se encuentra haciendo beneficencia y pensó en ayudar? – inquirió sarcásticamente –, lo lamento, pero no necesitamos de su ayu---

\- ¡Tarea! – exclamó Maki -, tengo tu tarea. 

\- Eso es imposible Oujo-sama para eso está la representante de la clase –sonrió divertida-. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo hacer la comida, déjame pasar. 

\- No estoy mintiendo, Yazawa-san, debo llamar a Ayase-senpai cuando te haya entregado la libreta. 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó irritada - ¿esa rubia te dio el cuaderno de tareas? 

\- Lo tengo en mi mochila. 

\- Bueno, puedes dármelo aquí –señaló la bolsa del mandado. 

\- Quiero mi refractario de vuelta – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Viniste únicamente por eso? – preguntó irritada.

\- ¿Tendría otra razón para venir? – contestó.

\- No tengo tu cosa esa, la debí haber tirado ese mismo día – dijo despreocupadamente.

\- Entonces yo tampoco tengo tu tarea, la debí haber tirado en el camino – comentó desafiantemente. 

Yazawa suspiró. De nada servía fingir demencia en ese momento. 

\- ¿Un intercambio? – susurró.

\- Me parece bien - contestó. 

\- Bueno – le dio la bolsa del mandado-, cuida esto, tengo que abrir la puerta. 

El interior del departamento de Yazawa no se encontraba tan mal como el resto del lugar, aun así, se notaba que había muchas carencias; desde las paredes cuarteadas hasta la madera podrida del recibidor, el aspecto pobre y descuidado del lugar chocaban totalmente con el mundo en el que siempre había vivido Maki. 

\- Lamento si el lugar no está al nivel de Oujo-sama… - comentó mientras le quitaba la bolsa del mandado.

\- Al menos tienes una casa – interrumpió mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

\- ¿Acaso usted no tiene casa oujo-sama? – preguntó sarcástica. 

\- No realmente – dijo sin pensar. 

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó seriamente mientras giraba la cabeza para verla y antes de que pudiera añadir algún chiste al respecto, Maki la interrumpió. 

\- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como eso? –dijo totalmente avergonzada y, cambiando el tema, añadió- ¿puedes darme mi refractario? Tengo hambre y quiero irme. 

\- Bien – dijo perpleja –, sígueme. 

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo que dirigía a la cocina. Pequeña y con pocas cosas a la vista, Maki observó como Yazawa colocaba la bolsa del mandado sobre una mesa cercana. Después de eso, se dirigió a la alacena y la abrió de par en par, delante suyo aparecieron distintos trastes acomodados y limpios.

\- ¿Todos estos almuerzos has robado? – dijo con curiosidad mientras se aproximaba.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo – fingió un poco de buena intención -, apresúrate y agarra el tuyo. 

Buscando con la mirada, Maki encontró el suyo y lo tomó rápidamente, temiendo que Yazawa cerrara la puerta en su cara.

\- Bien – cerró la alacena con cuidado–, ahora cumple tu parte. 

Acto seguido, Maki asintió mientras se quitaba la mochila de los hombros. Cuando sacó la libreta aprovechó para guardar el refractario en su mochila. 

\- Aquí tienes – murmuró mientras se la entregaba en las manos. 

\- Ya puedes irte – contestó rápidamente mirando hacia la salida.

\- Todavía no – contestó mientras sacaba su celular –, necesitas hablar con senpai y decirle que te entregué la tarea…-dijo colocándolo en la oreja de Yazawa. 

\- ¿Yazawa? – preguntaron del otro lado del auricular. 

\- Tengo la tarea, gracias por traerla, Ayase-sama – dijo burlonamente antes de colgar. 

\- Oye – murmuró Maki mientras guardaba el celular-, ¿tienes que ser tan antipática siempre?

\- No es como si hubiera pedido que me trajeran la tarea – bufó – a personas como ustedes les encanta pretender que tienen una moral superior simplemente porque atienden las necesidades de las demás personas. 

\- No se trata de eso, simplemente no tienes por qué ser tan grosera y cortante con los demás. 

\- No me vas a venir a decir cómo debería tratar a los demás solamente porque a ti no te parece correcto, no es como si me importara cómo me ven los demás - sentenció.

\- Con esa actitud no creo que le importes a alguien – contestó por lo bajo.

\- Márchate – dijo mirando al suelo-, no te atrevas a venir nunca más.

\- No es como si quisiera volv---

\- Vaya, ¿una amiga de Nico-tan? – preguntó una suave voz desde el umbral de la puerta. 

\- ¡Mamá! – se apresuró hacia dónde estaba ella –, necesitas descansar, no puedes estar de pie tanto tiempo – dijo preocupada mientras trataba de guiarla de vuelta a su cama. 

\- Está bien – dijo sonriendo -, escuché ruido y como tus hermanos duermen conmigo, pensé que…tal vez – dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja-, al fin habías traído una amiga a casa.

Tratando de ocultar su impresión, Maki agachó la cabeza al momento de saludarla. Nunca pensó que Yazawa vivía con su familia, le parecía que era una persona solitaria que vivía de acuerdo a sus preceptos. Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietó fue ver a su madre, su hija era una réplica exacta de ella, sin embargo, se veía muy delgada para su complexión.

\- E-espera – intervino Maki -, puedes lastimarla, mejor deja que la ayude –intentó moverse de su lugar, pero se detuvo al encontrar la mirada fría de Yazawa. 

\- ¿Tú que puedes saber? – contestó despectivamente. 

\- P-para tu información –tartamudeó torpemente-, mi familia poseía un hospital y tengo algunos conocimientos médicos – señaló mientras avanzaba con los ojos cerrados, deseando no chocar con algún objeto-, así que algo he de saber más que tú.

\- Ara, ara –exclamó la madre de la otra joven -, deberías confiar un poco más en tus amigos, Nico-tan…

\- Oi, madre – replicó molesta al instante-, ella no-------

\- Hazle caso a tu mamá, Nico-chan – dijo mientras le brindaba un hombro a la señora Yazawa y avanzaban a pasos lentos.

Inflando las mejillas con aire, Yazawa aguantó el impulso de contestarle. Nadie en la vida se había atrevido a molestarla y esa niña lo estaba haciendo más de la cuenta.

 

Apenas regresaba de la alcoba de la señora Yazawa, Maki encontró a Yazawa frente a ella con una expresión sombría. 

\- No vuelvas a llamarme «Nico-chan» – musitó enfadada.

\- Entonces no vuelvas a decirme «Oujo-sama» – contestó. 

\- Oi – expresó aún más molesta –, no quieras poner reglas en mi casa…

\- Para nada, Nico-chan, creo que llamarte de esa manera te queda mejor, es tan lindo como tú – dijo con desdén.

Una mirada de asombro apareció en el rostro de Nico. 

\- Es una broma – dijo Maki sacándole la lengua -, es imposible que seas linda. 

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – indicó furiosamente mientras cerraba los ojos. 

\- Oye…- susurró acerándose a ella – Nico-chan – murmuró seriamente -, mi mamá es enfermera, si quieres puedo preguntarle si puede venir a revisar a tu mamá…

\- No necesitamos de su caridad – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.

\- No es caridad – gruñó molesta.

\- Como puedes ver no tenemos dinero para pagar algo como eso y no te vas a ponerle a decir a tu mamá que trabaje gratis – susurró. 

\- No es por eso, creo que le haría bien a mi mamá conocer más personas, a final de cuentas, desde que nos mudamos la única persona adulta con la que habla es Minami-san… - mencionó preocupada.

\- Espera, ¿Minami? ¿La directora? – inquirió con mucha sorpresa.

\- Así es…

\- Si es quién les da asilo, entonces no les va tan mal, es una buena persona…- susurró- o eso dicen, Oujo-sama – añadió rápidamente.

\- Ya basta con eso de «oujo-sama» – dijo enfadada –, por favor, considera lo que te he comentado. 

\- No podemos pagarlo, ya te dije – contestó automáticamente. 

\- Piénsalo, mi mamá puede sugerir algo o ser de ayuda – mencionó -, ¿acaso no quieres que tu madre mejore? ¿quieres quedarte sola y cuidar a dos niñas por tu cuenta? 

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación.

\- Son tres… -musitó Yazawa mientras suspiraba- Kotaro seguro estaba debajo de las cobijas – dijo alejándose de dónde estaba Maki- ¿por qué te interesas tanto? - reclamó- no he hecho nada bueno por ti, las veces que te he visto te he tratado mal, incluso te engañé para robarte el desayuno…

\- No creo que seas una mala persona – dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Eh? – murmuró intrigada. 

\- La primera vez que te vi estabas en esa plaza leyendo los apuntes de clase, ¿no es así? 

Yazawa asintió silenciosamente mientras agachaba la cabeza. 

\- La segunda vez que te vi, tenías una cara somnolienta y te estabas preparando para ir a clase, ¿no es así? 

De nueva cuenta, Yazawa asintió.

\- Y hoy acabas de regresar del supermercado porque cuidas a tu familia porque tu madre está enferma, ¿no es eso cierto? 

Yazawa suspiró y levantó la mirada.

\- No quiero tu compasión, ¿sabes? – murmuró cansada. 

\- No es eso, simplemente no puedo creer que seas una mala persona por lo que conozco. 

\- ¿Apenas nos hemos visto tres veces y crees que me conoces lo suficiente?

Maki negó rápidamente.

\- Para nada, pero no creo que seas la persona que todos los demás dicen que eres – dijo sinceramente. 

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? – suspiró - no es nada increíble apoyar a tu familia cuando lo necesita, es lo que debe hacerse – murmuró mientras veía hacia el suelo. 

\- Si alguna vez necesitas algo, dímelo – dijo tomando su mochila y caminando a la salida-, trataré de ayudar. 

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – preguntó irritada. 

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – contestó sin siquiera voltear a verla –, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a casa.

En silencio, Maki salió del departamento y mientras bajaba las escaleras por primera vez se sintió afortunada por la vida que tenía. Al llegar al tercer piso se acercó al final de la escalera y se sentó, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse. No podía creer lo pequeña que era porque en su situación lo único que podía hacer era quejarse, a diferencia de Yazawa, quién lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre termino cambiándole cosas al fic y por eso termino tardando en subirlo -dies-  
> Gracias por leer, espero les guste ; ;!

Se le había hecho costumbre comer en su lugar. Aún si no le gustaba que la vieran comer, prefería no perder su refractario una vez más; tenía la sensación de que no lo podría recuperar de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, Maki no podía aceptar que más que el hecho de volverlo a perder, lo que le atormentaba era encontrarse con Yazawa-san; honestamente, no estaba segura si podría tener una conversación apropiada con ella luego de lo que sucedió en su casa. Estaba preocupada por ella y por su familia, claro que lo estaba, pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de preguntar; tenía la impresión de que Yazawa-san lo tomaría a mal y se abstendría de comentar algo. 

Aun así, la vida seguía. Se había acostumbrado un poco a vivir sin sus lujos, a comer cosas nuevas, a cuidar su refractario porque las cosas costaban; habían sido meses que le habían parecido más largos que lo usual. Quizá lo único que le había molestado todo este tiempo era que únicamente podía tocar el piano después de clases y ni siquiera era su piano, era el de la escuela, era uno para el que tenía que pedir permiso. Y aunque detestaba la idea de todas esas manos paseando por las teclas, no podía hacer nada si quería seguir haciendo algo que le gustaba. 

Entre tantas cosas, las vacaciones de verano llegaron. Para Maki, quién lo único que la mantenía lejos de sus pensamientos eran las clases, comenzó una sutil tortura. Sin nada que hacer luego de ayudarle a su mamá con los quehaceres de la casa, solía salir un rato a caminar a la calle. Pero siempre terminaba ahí, sentada en la banca del parque. Quizá porque estaba lo suficientemente aburrida o tal vez porque realmente tenía buena vista, podría asegurar que Yazawa-san pasaba diariamente por ahí. Y cuando creía seguirla con la mirada, no podía dejar de pensar que decirle «Yazawa-san» era aceptar que una brecha más grande las separaba. 

Los días de Maki transcurrieron entre su casa y el parque en dónde se sentaba bajo esa tranquila y plácida sombra del árbol que cubría la banca dónde se habían conocido. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, todos los días esperaba a que ella pasara y así, el mes de vacaciones llegó a su fin, sin nada relevante, entre apacible calma. 

Pocos días habían pasado desde que había vuelto a clases cuando la puerta corrediza del aula se abrió súbitamente. Ante su asombro, tres jóvenes entraron por el umbral; vestían el uniforme usual de Otonokizaka: un saco azul marino y una falda cuadriculada, sin embargo, el moño que utilizaban era rojo con líneas azul marino, lo que indicaba que eran de segundo grado, a diferencia del moño que Maki solía utilizar, color celeste con líneas azul marino. 

Pero la sorpresa fue cuando reconoció a la hija de Minami-san detrás de una chica de cabello naranja, quién parecía ser la líder del trío. 

\- ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente esa misma chica – somos integrantes del primer grupo de School Idols de Otonokizaka, nos llamamos «Muse». Mi nombre es Honoka Kousaka, a mi derecha se encuentra…

\- U-Umi Sonoda – tartamudeó nerviosamente la chica mientras cerraba los ojos -, hoy tendremos nuestro primer concierto en el auditorio – dijo rápidamente, aún con nervios mientras suplicaba a su compañera que hiciera algo.

\- ¡Nos hará muy feliz contar con su apoyo! – intervino contestando a las súplicas de su amiga - ¡Mucho gusto, soy Kotori Minami!

Aun conviviendo con ella diariamente, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Minami-san estaría en un grupo así… o si quiera que tuviera amigas. Era cierto que la veía llegar tarde a casa pero pensaba que iba a una escuela de regularización preparándose para los exámenes que tendría cuando pasara a tercer año; nunca hubiera pensado que estaría haciendo otra cosa, simplemente parecía una persona estudiosa. Pero Maki no pudo seguir enredándose en sus pensamientos porque una voz la sacó de su mundo:

\- ¿School Idols? ¡¿Es un grupo idol?!

Como si le faltara el aire por correr un gran maratón, la joven que lo había preguntado respiraba entrecortadamente mientras levantaba la mano y estaba un tanto levantada de su asiento. 

\- Kayo-chin – murmuró una chica de cabello corto y color naranja que estaba sentada a su lado -, tranquilízate. 

Ante dicha pregunta, la chica que estaba en el centro, contestó:

\- No somos idols, somos ¡School Idols!

\- ¿Eh? – murmuró la joven de cabello azul – pero Honoka, eso es algo…

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo rápidamente la misma chica desde su asiento -, ¡que Otonokizaka tenga School Idols justo como UTX debe ser la cosa más increíble del mundo! –dijo moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo sin respirar mientras se incorporaba en su asiento-, sin duda apoyaré a Muse.

\- Kayo-chin…- dijo la joven sentada a su lado tratando, sin éxito, de calmarla.

\- Y tú las apoyarás también, Rin-chan – agarró sus manos con energía-, ¡nuestras School Idols necesitan todo nuestro apoyo!

«School Idols». El término no dejaba de resonar en la cabeza de Maki. Alguna vez había escuchado ese término en sus días en UTX pero nunca le había prestado importancia. Mentira, no había querido prestarle importancia porque tenía una escuela de regularización a la que asistir por las tardes.

\- A-RISE – murmuró para sí misma mientras apartaba la vista del centro del salón.

El nombre había llegado por si solo a sus labios, era el nombre del grupo idol de UTX. Alguna vez había visto promocionales y anuncios sobre ellas. Mentira, la escuela siempre estaba repleta de ellas, eran populares únicamente por ser school idols. Y ahí estaban esas niñas frente a ella, persiguiendo un sueño parecido. Y la envidia corrió por la sangre de Maki, para ella siempre fue imposible perseguir algo así, peor aún ser conocida por ello, hacer algo que le gustara siempre fue un sueño. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y se vio a si misma tocando el piano. Si tan solo pudiera tocar el piano nuevamente a su antojo daría por realizado su sueño. Y justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre del receso y se levantó automáticamente. Necesitaba borrar esas ideas de su mente, no había forma de tocar el piano de nuevo como le gustaría, no había manera de lograrlo. Y sintiendo las teclas quemándose en sus yemas, salió corriendo del salón antes que comenzar a llorar en frente de los demás. 

Sin perder la compostura, Maki deambuló por los pasillos un rato. Había dejado su almuerzo en el salón y no tenía caso volver por él, en realidad, no era como si tuviera mucha hambre. Tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto, tenía ganas de irse, tenía ganas de experimentar algo diferente, tenía ganas de no ser ella. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró delante de la puerta de los baños y, sin darle muchas vueltas, entró. En todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando en Otonokizaka nunca antes había entrado a los baños, le parecían lugares repulsivos llenos de gérmenes y, sin duda, no se parecían a los de UTX, cosa que comprobó al ver las instalaciones que, aunque limpias, no eran comparables. Suspiró y armándose de valor, caminó hacía el último cubículo, abrió la puerta y se asomó, el baño parecía en buen estado. Cerró la puerta y bajó la tapa, se sentó sobre ella e inhalando profundamente, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar. 

Le parecía el fin del mundo, nunca en su vida había llorado, nunca se había sentido tan mal. Y es que la vida le parecía insoportable, por más que tratara de acostumbrarse, no podía aceptar ese estilo de vida y no podía dejar de sentir el peso de las reglas de la familia Nishikino sobre sus hombros; aun si no estudiara medicina, aun cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo que le gustara, no había forma de que sucediera. Y recordaba que lo único que quería hacer era tocar el piano porque era lo único que la hacía feliz. Y todo eso pensaba mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

\- Oi, ¿quién está en mi cubículo? – escuchó desde afuera mientras golpeaban la puerta con el pie.

Su cuerpo se erigió rápidamente con tan repentino ruido mientras sus lágrimas se detenían un momento por el susto. 

\- ¿No vas a salir? – preguntó la voz desde afuera – bien – escuchó Maki mientras observaba como se movía la cerradura de la puerta -, yo te sacaré para que aprendas a no entrar al cubículo de…- pero Maki comenzó a jalar la puerta por inercia, estaba en un momento privado, no dejaría que lo interrumpieran – oi, ¡no jales la puerta y sal!

\- ¡Entra a otro baño! – dijo levantándose mientras seguía jalando, había sido un error no fijarse que el pestillo de la puerta no había cerrado.

\- Lo mismo digo - dijo la otra persona al pisar el pie de la chica, aprovechando para abrir de golpe la puerta – ¡ahora sal de mi oficina tengo que ver cuántos almuerzos roba---! – pero se calló al instante. 

\- Anda… -dijo Maki calmadamente- puedes reírte lo que quieras -añadió sentándose en la tapa de la taza mientras veía al suelo -, Nico-chan.

La puerta de los baños se abrió rápidamente y Nico pudo ver cómo un grupo de chicas estaba entrando y, sin pensarlo mucho, entró en el cubículo. 

\- Hazte a un lado – murmuró Nico subiendo a la taza y sentándose con cuidado sobre el depósito de agua. 

\- ¿Qué haces…? – preguntó consternada.

Colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, Nico susurró:

\- No tengo idea pero si nos descubren aquí esto va a terminar mal. 

\- ¿Entonces por qué entraste? – susurró entre sollozos.

\- Es mi cubículo, si no entraba perdería mi autoridad en los baños – dijo en voz muy baja.

Algo extrañada por la respuesta, Nico y Maki guardaron silencio mientras el grupo seguía en el baño. Una vez que escucharon la puerta cerrarse y no había más sonido del exterior, Nico murmuró: 

\- ¿Se fueron? 

\- Eso parece… - contestó Maki mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

En silencio, Nico se preguntó que era lo que había pasado para tenerla llorando en un baño, sin embargo, por más que quería decirle algo, las palabras no salían de su boca. Viéndola desde su lugar, podía verla temblando, abrazando sus brazos. Por alguna razón recordó la primera vez que la vio, ataviada con el uniforme de UTX, con zapatos caros, cabello bien cuidado y piel casi perfecta, recordó que la sangre le hirvió y deseó que también conociera la miseria. Pero ahora comprendía que si dejaba de ver las apariencias encontraría dolor en los ojos de Maki; una mirada que no buscaba sentirse mejor que ella, que solamente quería sentirse bien consigo misma. Y entonces aquella pregunta llegó a su mente: 

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de algo solamente con ver a alguien?»

Ser superficial era algo que no iba con ella y aun así era la forma más fácil de alejar a las personas. Porque estando sola era más fácil sobrellevar todo, era más fácil no dar explicaciones, era más fácil ser temida que ser querida. Y ahí estaba, detrás de una chica que, aunque fuera un poco, vio a través de ella; una chica que no se asustó con sus palabras ni se fue con sus tratos descorteses. Una chica que gimoteaba y se secaba continuamente el rostro con el dorso de la manga. Y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, se inclinó un par de centímetros y la abrazó. Aún si no tenía una intención clara, sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa por ella. 

\- Nee – susurró Nico tan cerca de su oído que Maki sintió el vaho erizarle la piel -, Maki-chan…

\- ¿Sí…? – musitó.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el parque? – preguntó en un susurro. 

Maki asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Me diste mucha envidia, ¿sabes? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado -, vestías el uniforme de un colegio caro, tus zapatos lustrosos se veían elegantes, tu cabello parecía de seda y… -bajó aún más la voz – tenías un cuerpo bien proporcionado…-tragó saliva- en ese momento pensé que eras perfecta. 

\- ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que no lo soy? – dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras giraba la cabeza lo más que pudo.

\- En ese momento pensé en tratarte mal porque no era posible que alguien tan perfecto existiera y si existía lo único que quería era que desapareciera.

\- Eres la primera persona que me dice eso… - dijo tratando de reír sarcásticamente.

\- Pero – murmuró sin prestarle atención a sus palabras -, ¿sabes? Luego de ver tu expresión cuando dije que podía juzgarte con solo verte, supe que algo no estaba bien.

Dicho eso, se deslizó con cuidado desde su lugar, sobre el depósito del agua, hacia la taza del inodoro y, estando sentada justo detrás de Maki, la rodeó con más fuerza.

\- ¡Suélta---!

\- Así como tu dejaste de decirme Nico-chan y de meterte en mis asuntos ¿esperas que yo te suelte solo por qué tú lo dices? – dijo un tanto enfadada.

\- Nico-chan…-susurró mientras tocaba las manos de la joven - ¿por qué…?

\- ¿Por qué lo hago? – susurró pegando su frente a la espalda de Maki- ¿quién sabe? –dijo mientras sonreía para sí - ¿por qué no hacerlo? 

\- Nico-chan…

\- Me da gusto haberte encontrado luego de aquel día en el parque – dijo rápidamente en un susurro, casi imperceptible, mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza y hundía su cabeza en su espalda. 

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Maki sorprendida por sus palabras tratando de voltear a verla. 

\- Así que – dijo buscando su mirada curiosa que trataba voltear -, no llores a menos que yo te haga bullying – dijo sonriendo mientras hacía una señal con sus dedos y la pateaba del inodoro – ahora, fuera de mi oficina «Oujo-sama». 

\- ¿Qué? Nico-chan… - dijo perpleja mientras salía disparada del baño y caía en el suelo.

\- Tonta – dijo Nico cantando mientras le sacaba la lengua y cerraba el cubículo con fuerza – nadie se mete en mi cubículo, apréndelo. 

\- ¡Nico-chan! – dijo molesta - ¿cómo? 

\- No cerré el pestillo de la puerta, tonta «Oujo-sama» – se burló. 

\- ¡Y yo pensaba que eras una buena persona! – gritó molesta mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Apenas escuchó la puerta del baño cerrar, suspiró. La cara le ardía. Nunca se había acercado tanto a alguien, nunca le había dicho algo bueno a alguien, nunca había hecho algo bueno por alguien. Se sentó en la taza del inodoro y abrazó sus piernas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Había aguantado no llorar al ver a Maki llorando pero no pudo aguantar abrazarla. No sabía que le pasaba y eso le desconcertaba. 

Ese día, Nico Yazawa no robó ningún almuerzo.


End file.
